Son Of The Pit
by WrittenSigned
Summary: This is not your average Percy Jackson story. This is one of the few FanFiction's that does not have Percy as the main character, but you have my promise that Percy will come into the story at some point. Btw the story started off very fast so I slowed the plot down. Plz stick to the last chapter, that is when things get interesting.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OW PERCY JACKSON**

 **I WILL ONLY MAKE CHAPTER 2 IF THIS GETS 20+ LIKES.**

 **ENJOY :)**

 **Chapter 1**

"Welcome," Jack said, "To Hell."

This is James best friend Jack Reyes, and he's kind of a trouble maker. By trouble maker, I mean sneaking into girls change room and planting a camera. That kind of trouble maker. Continuing, to be honest they are not in hell, but where we were was just as bad. High School math class, where are teacher is a hundred years old and the class is always freezing.

"At least it's hot in hell," James said, "and the torture is half as bad."

Jack laughed.

"Got that right, James."

Before we continue let me tell you a bit about James. He is 15 years old and in the ninth grade, 5 foot 8, and has blonde hair and brown eyes, he has a six pack and chiseled features, like a statue.

"Mr Oliver," exclaimed the teacher, Mr Minos,"is there anything you would like to share with class?"

"No, Sir." James said.

"Then perhaps you would like to tell me in private?" Mr Minos said.

"I would not like that either, Sir" James told him.

"Too bad," Mr Minos said, "detention, after school, and if you do not show up I will be forced to extend it to, maybe, the rest of the month."

"Yes, Sir." James said gloomily.

The rest of the day went by well for James, until finally detention time came.

"Take a seat." Said Mr Fredericks, the detention teacher.

James sat.

"I assume you know why you're here." Mr Frederick said.

James remained silent.

"When I ask you a question, boy, expect an answer!" Mr Fredericks barked.

"Yes Sir." James told him.

"Good, now be quiet for the next hour until this is over."

James waited. When the end of the hour finally came, James went home slowly, delaying as much as possible. He did not like what was waiting for him at home.

"Your late, Boy." His stepfather, Mike, said.

"I had detention." James said.

Mike growled.

"Do you know what happens to boys who are late?" Mike asked.

James shook his head.

"Oh, come on Jamie," Mike said, cracking his knuckles. "You know what happens, because it's happened before."

Mike advanced and James backed away.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again, just don't beat me!" James pleaded.

Mike laughed.

"Sorry kid, but it's time to lay down the law."

Mike has been beating James since Mike and James' Mom got married, 3 years earlier.

James turned and tried to run, but Mike got to him first.

James was in shape and Mike was fat, but Mike was larger than James, and Mike pinned him with ease.

"Let go you fat bastard!" James yelled as he struggled.

"What did call me you little twerp?" Mike said, anger in his voice.

"You heard me, I called you a fat bastard, just go die in a hole!" James told him.

Mike got angry, and his grip tightened. James tried to break free, but Mike was strong. So, as a last resort, turned and spit right into Mike's eye. Mike let go to wipe the spit from his eye, and James ran away going to as far away from Mike in New York, Central Park.

The next day James went to school, only to find the football team had caught wind of what had happened the previous day. This happened because the captain of the team was Mikes' godson.

"Look at James over there, do you know what he did last night?" The captain, Kyle Johnson, to the team. "He ran away like the coward he is, and I heard he even wet himself!"

This made James angry, but he kept walking.

"I'm even willing to bet he crapped himself too!" Kyle sneered.

James was seeing red as he turned to Kyle.

"You know what Kyle? I think you should just stick to doing your nails and buying panties, because are doing a pretty bad job of insulting me." James growled.

Kyle was shocked at hearing this he was filled with rage and disbelief. When he overcame his disbelief, he punched James in the stomach, James fell over from the punch and lay down trying to catch his breath. Kyle leaned over and sneered.

"You really are pathetic, James, you know that? You probably should stay down, unless you want your ass kicked again. And you know what? I'll go after your friend, that Jack kid, and kick his ass too, just to show people that they shouldn't become friends with James Oliver."

These words made James even angrier and he punched Kyle in the nose, breaking it.

Kyle howled in pain.

"Now you are really going to get it twerp!" Kyle scowled.

Just then a teacher came.

"Just what is going on here?" She asked.

"James punched me in my nose!" Kyle said, pointing at his nose.

The teacher grabbed James dragged him to the waiting room of the principals office. When James was waiting, Jack walked in sat next to James.

"What are you in for Jack?" James asked.

"I lit a firecracker in the teachers lounge. What about you? Jack said.

"I broke Kyle Johnson's nose." James said smiling.

Jack laughed.

"He totally had it coming! You are going to be in so much trouble, though." Jack told him.

Then the secretary called James to the principals office.

The principal, Mr Davis, looked really pissed.

"Breaking the football captains nose, and almost starting a fight,

You're lucky we're not suspending or expelling you, Oliver!" Mr Davis screamed. "Detention for the next month, now get out before I extend it to two months!"

"Yes, Sir" James replied as he got up and walked out the door.

The rest of the day went on normally, except for the dirty looks the teachers were giving him dirty looks, but that was normal.

When the day passed, James arrived to see Mr Fredericks was not there only to see Mr Minos in his place.

"Sit down James." Mr Minos said.

James sat.

"Now you maybe wondering why Mr Fredericks is not here. It is because he had a little accident, and I volunteered to take his place." Mr Minos said, he took out a letter opener made out of bronze, but seemed to glow faintly, and started to open a package that was on the side of his desk.

"You see, James, I have been watching you for a while, and I know what you are." He said as he opened the package and pulled out a ballpoint pen.

"What I am? What do you mean what I am?" James said, stupefied.

Mr Minos smiled with malice.

"I know what you are, and now I will show you what I am." He said with a laugh.

And he start to change.

He grew muscular and tall almost 8 feet tall, his head to that of a bull, and his clothes tore to reveal only a loincloth covering himself. James recognized this creature from social studies class Greek mythology unit.

"The Minotaur." He breathed.

The pen has also changed. It was a giant double bladed axe. The pole it was on was oak wood, it's blade was iron with diamond around the edges, and it looked like it could cut through anything.

There was a knock on the door and it opened, revealing Jack.

Jack looked at The Minotaur, and pinched himself to see if he was seeing what he thought he was. The Minotaur looked at Jack, and without a moments hesitation, threw the axe at Jack and decapitated him. The Minotaur then grabbed the axe from Jack's body and looked at James. James, without thinking, dove for the sharpest think he could find, the letter opener. He turned to the Minotaur and threw the letter opener with all his strength at the Minotaur and the blade passed clean through its' throat, and it started to bleed and then the beast fell on the ground, dead. The beasts body then disintegrated into golden powder, and James fell on the ground and passed out.


	2. Daddy?

Just **to let you guys know, I will be posting every Sunday or Saturday.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON**

 **Hey guys, Written signed here, how many chapters do you think I should have? Leave a comment below.**

Beep…..Beep…..Beep.

This was all James heard as he woke up from a nightmare he had about the Minotaur and Jack dying and a lot of craziness. James opened his eyes to see he was in a hospital bed and there was that thing that monitored James heart and potted plants and everything. James saw a man in a doctors outfit with outdoorsy good looks, golden hair, and a perfect tan.

"Hello." The man said.

"Where am I?" James asked.

"To put it simply: the Greek gods are real and you are on Olympus." The man told James.

James eyes widened.

"The Greek….Greek….gods? And there goes my sanity." James said as he snapped his fingers.

The man smiled.

"Well, you should probably get some rest. Killing the Minotaur takes a lot of energy, you know." The man said as he started to walk out the door.

Realization dawned James.

"The Minotaur? Does that mean that Jack…?" James asked.

The man's face fell.

"Yes. Your friend is dead. Decapitated. I'm very sorry,James." The man said sadly.

James was devastated.

"Jack…" James murmured.

The man started to walk out.

"If the Greek gods are real then who are you?" James asked before the man left.

"I am Apollo, god of the Sun, prophesy, and medicine." The man said before he left, and James was left alone and stunned.

A very pretty woman with a light green tint to her skin told James to go to the giant building made of gold and quartz called the throne room of the gods. He took his time getting there, admiring the golden city around him.

Olympus, James thought, City of the gods.

When James got there, he was surprised to see twelve super powerful beings sitting on massive thrones and emanating power.

James knew all of them, because he knew a lot about Greek mythology.

The king of them, Zeus, rose from his throne.

"Olympians, we are gathered here today to decide the fate of this hero, who has killed the Minotaur, one of the most powerful monsters in the world, single-handedly. He did so with ease. I say we should kill him." Zeus said.

Immediately there was an outbreak of agreement and objection among the Olympians.

"Silence!" Zeus yelled. "We shall take a vote. All in favour of killing the boy, raise your hand."

All hands went up, except for Poseidon, Apollo, Hermes, and Aphrodite.

Zeus raised his master bolt, but as he did, a deep voice of power echoed through the room.

"YOU SHALL NOT HARM MY SON." The voice commanded.

The Olympians looked scared, all except Zeus.

"And who are you, minor god?" Zeus said with a confident voice.

The voice laughed a cold, cruel laugh.

"I AM TARTARUS, PRIMORDIAL OF THE PIT, PUNY OLYMPIAN!"

The voice said.

Now even Zeus looked afraid.

James was bewildered.

Then Tartarus appeared in the room.

He was 6 feet tall, had blond hair like James, and was wearing a red satin suit. He looked no older than 35.

He walked over to James and looked him strait in the eyes. His eyes were dark red and seemed to hold knowledge that would drive most men insane, but he had a smile on his face.

"My son." He said, beaming.

"Father?" James asked.

"Yes, my boy, I am your father. I am so proud of you my son!" Tartarus said, still beaming.

The Olympians were cowering in the corner, then Zeus spoke.

"Tartarus, you should know not to intercede with the affairs of Olympus." In the most confident voice he could muster.

Tartarus turned to Zeus and growled, turning the room cold.

"Zeus," he snarled, "for millennia I have stood by, watching you and your counsel meddle with the affairs of mortals. To me you are even lower than mortals, and I will do what I please." Tartarus finished.

Then Athena began to speak.

"Tartarus, I thought you had faded, or you were slumbering!" She said.

"Well, Athena, I was doing neither, and none of the other primordials have faded. Even Chaos is still alive and well. They are on the Olympus for Olympus, called Citivas, or the the city of primordials, and city of Platnium." Tartarus said.

The gods were in awe.

"How exactly would I find this Citivas?" Zeus asked, greed clear in his voice.

"You would never find it, nor would any of you gods! Only a Primordial could find Citivas." Tartarus laughed.

Tartarus turned to James.

"My son, I will give you gifts to protect you from monsters and gods." Tartarus said, summoning three items.

"The first is a bow made from a metal created from the essence of the primordials. It is like Eros' but a different colour." He said, pointing to a black and red bow that turned into a black bracelet.

"Next is a sword made from the fabric of the universe. It absorbs blood and can cut through anything." He continued, pointing at the black sword that had a hilt made of a crimson metal that transformed into a ring.

"The last is armour made from the fabric of time, it is indestructible and will transform into any piece of clothing you please." He finished, pointing at black and white armour that immediately turn into a t-shirt that James put on.

"Use your gifts wisely, and I will be watching you from Citivas." Tartarus said as he turned into flame and disappeared.

Zeus stood as soon as Tartarus disappeared.

"Since Tartarus has decreed that the Olympians shall not harm the boy, so his talents will be put to use. He will train with the hunters of Artemis until he is seventeen then at camp half blood until he is nineteen, and then he will carry out the deeds of Olympus." Zeus said.

None of the Olympians objected.

Zeus snapped his fingers and James fell asleep, not knowing what would happen next.


	3. New Powers, Hunters, Uh oh

James woke up with a bucket of cold water dumped on his face and a punch in the guts. Not exactly the best way to start the day, but, oh well.

"Morning, Boy." Artemis said.

James judged groaned. He heard laughing and realized that all the hunters were gathered around watching him.

"Milady, why do we need look after this useless male?" Said a girl with dark hair and a punk shirt and a tiara on her head.

"This useless male is a Demigod who we need to look after." Artemis replied.

"Why do we need to look after him?" The dark haired girl asked.

"Because Zeus commands it." Artemis said simply.

Just then James heard a voice in his head.

"I have opened a mental connection, and they will want to know who your parent is." Artemis said.

"Put me down as a son of Hades, that is as close as I can go without telling them my true parent." James replied, as he felt the mental connection close.

"Girls, you may be wondering about his aura, well he is a son of my uncle, Hades." Artemis told them.

They all gasped.

"Does that mean he can shadow travel?" Asked a blond hunter.

James didn't know what that was.

"Shadow what?" He asked.

"Never mind that," Artemis said. "This means he is our slave, so he will start the day making breakfast."

"I am an awful cook." James said.

"We'll see about that boy." Artemis said.

James was provided with everything he ever needed to be a good cook, and no idea how to use them.

He picked up a knife and an apple and started to cut the apple, and he cut through the apple, cutting board, and counter.

"What the…." James started.

James then felt a mental connection open.

"Hello, Son." Tartarus said in his mind.

"Hello, Father." James replied, his voice devoid of emotion.

Tartarus chuckled.

"Not one to get emotional are we? Well, as you may have noticed, you just displayed an enormous feat of strength. This is because now that I have claimed you, your dormant powers have opened and will slowly allow you to use them." Tartarus explained.

"The first is super strength. At the moment your power matches that of Heracles, which will slowly grow to the point where you can destroy mountains with a single flick of your wrist. Do not worry, you will be able to control the strength you use." He continued.

"The next is shadow travel, which is a form of teleportation. At the moment you can only travel maybe 200 miles at a time, but in the future, you can be anywhere on in the universe instantly." Tartarus said.

"The final power is control over monsters that have no real mind of their own, like the hounds of hell or powers cost massive reserves of energy, so use them well. Farewell my son, and train hard." Tartarus said as he ended the connection.

James then turned to see a hunter in the doorway.

"What are you doing boy?" The hunter shrieked. "Get to work!"

James sighed, adjusted his strength to that of a regular man, and got to work.

One Year later…..

"Good morning James." Said Thalia, the girl with the tiara.

"What time is it?" James groaned.

"About 5 in the morning, why?" She asked.

"Why are you awake?" James said as he realized all the other hunters were gathered around his bed.

"James, it's training time!" A blond hunter, named Tracy, grinned evilly.

James cursed. He had training once every month.

"What kind?" James asked.

"Hard." Said Thalia.

Training went on three levels, easy, medium, and hard. He had only had easy and medium so far, but hard meant pushing his body to the absolute limit.

"So begins a day of Hell," James muttered. "At least it can't be worse."

"Also, Tracy is cooking breakfast." Thalia said.

"I was wrong." James said.

"I heard that!" Tracy yelled from a distance.

Thalia and James walked out of his tent, when a flash of light appeared from the distance.

"That must be Artemis, back from Olympus." Thalia said.

Then, a tall man walked out of the wood. The hunters gathered around with their bows readied.

"Ares, why have you come?" Questioned Thalia.

Ares was dressed in a black biker jacket, a red shirt, Diesel jeans, and biker boots. He had close cropped hair and sunglasses on.

"Good news everyone!" Ares said. "Artemis is a bit wrapped up right now, so she put me in charge of your training."

Everybody groaned.

"Fifty laps around the campsite then meet me back here."

Fifty Laps Later

Everybody was out of breath and wheezing and getting yelled at by Ares was no help.

"You out of shape pieces of crap! Today is hard training, so your bodies will be pushed to the limit, and beyond. The first test is strength, in which you will be boxing against one another. The winner of these rounds will face me, and if you beat me, then I will join you in this exercise." Ares said.

None of the olympians nor hunters knew of the abilities that Tartarus had given him. But today was not the day to show them. His strength had grown so now he was three times as strong as Heracles.

"Round one will be Hayley versus Brooklyn." Ares said as he conjured a boxing ring.

"Asshole." Brooklyn mumbled under her breath.

"What did you say to me girl?" Ares asked.

"Asshole." Brooklyn repeated loudly.

Ares reared back his fist to punch her, but was intercepted by James. Ares glared at James.

"What do you think you're doing, twerp?"

James put all his strength into squeezing Ares' knuckle. The bone shattered and Ares' screamed in pain.

"Kicking your ass." James said aggressively.

James squeezed harder and Ares' screamed in pain. Ares threw a punch with his other arm and James intercepted it again and squeezed. Ares knuckles broke and he cried for mercy. James let go, and the god teleported away.

The hunters were in awe.

"Ares is going to murder you when he heals." Thalia said.

James considered what he had just done.

"I need to get away from him. Eventually he's going to come for revenge." James said.

"I know where you can go." Thalia said.

"Where?" James asked.

"A friend of mine works at camp half-blood. He once beat Ares in a sword fight, and he will protect you and teach you some stuff." Thalia said.

"Then off to camp I go." James said as he ran to his cabin. He packed his bag and turned to Thalia.

"Where is camp half-blood anyway? I can shadow travel there." James said.

"It is in Long Island, on half blood hill." She said.

"By the way, what is the name of your sword master friend?" James asked.

"Percy Jackson" Thalia Said.


End file.
